


Společně

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Zombies
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David a Kurt ve světě plném zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Společně

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Roedeerovi.

 

Seděl tiše, schoulený do klubíčka, nohy přikrčené až k bradě a rukama objímal vyhublá kolena. Vypadal, jako by se chtěl vmáčknout do zdí – splynout s nimi. Nechat tenhle svět za sebou. Neopovážil se ani pohnout, a to ho už dost mravenčily nohy. Skoro nedýchal. Hrozivé zvuky se nesly všude okolo něho – celá budova ševelila, šeptala a šuměla, jako by byla jedním obrovským živým organismem. Jeho přítel před notnou chvílí odešel, aby se porozhlédl po okolí a stále se nevracel. _Už by měl být zpět. Prosím, že se mu nic nestalo. Prosím._

-.-.-

Kurt sebou trhl. Ledový pařát zmáčkl jeho útroby. Prostorem budovy se nesl pronikavý táhlý řev způsobující mu náhlou nevolnost. Zkrabatil ústa. Chtělo se mu brečet. Chtěl vypadnout. Tak moc si přál být někde jinde. Pryč z Limy, pryč z Ohia. Chtěl utéct z téhle planety! Dveře zaskřípaly a on se zakousl do vlastní pěsti, aby nevykřikl. Kůži samozřejmě neprokousl, na to nejsou lidské zuby už několik tisíc let stavěné, ale bolelo to dost, aby se vzpamatoval a byl připraven. Nahmatal vedle sebe ležící baseballovou pálku, sevřel ji, až mu zbělaly klouby prstů a vyčkával. Dovnitř nakoukla známá tvář. Kurt se okamžitě postavil, pálku nechal pálkou, úleva byla znát z každého jeho pohybu, a nadšeně vletěl svému příteli do náruče.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se, když si všiml čerstvého šarlatového květu na jeho oblečení, v těch místech se látka nepříjemně lepila na kůži. Nebyla to první a zřejmě ani poslední skvrna na jeho košili.

„Ano,“ kývl, „pár jsem jich potkal.“ Potěžkal v ruce kladivo, které poslední dobou takřka neodkládal a jež se ještě vlhce lesklo. Kurt nemusel být genius, aby pochopil, co je zač ona ulpělá kapalina.

„Vážně jsi v pořádku?“

„Samozřejmě,“ usmál se mladý muž, vymanil se z objetí a protřel si paži.

„Co máš s rukou?“ zajímalo okamžitě Kurta.

„Nic, je jenom naražená,“ odvětil vyhýbavě. Kurt po chvíli přemýšlení přikývl. _Kdyby s ní něco měl, přeci by to ve vlastním zájmu řekl._ Neměli sice nic víc než nějakou náplast, obvaz a dezinfekci, ale většinou to stačilo. Muselo. „Potřebujeme odsud vypadnout, začíná se to tu jimi hemžit, jsou jako kobylky.“

„Jo, jen si vezmu batoh,“ přikývl Kurt, vrátil se do kouta pro nevábně vyhlížející ranec a natáhl se pro pálku. Oba mladíci opustili místnost. Kurt chytil přítele za ruku, která byla podivně ledová, ten sebou škubnul.

„Co se děje?“

„Jen to pořád bolí,“ odvětil.

„Podívám se ti na to, mohl jsi do toho něco chytit a …“

„Teď není čas,“ zakroutil zamítavě hlavou a vedl je pryč z budovy. _Rychle!_

Šli dlouhou chodbou, která se na konci stáčela doleva. Zabočili za roh a oba strnuli uprostřed pohybu. Prostor byl zaplněn nepříjemným těžkým nasládlým pachem rozkládajícího se masa a krve a před nimi stála lehce se kymácející postava, která držela v pokroucených rukou něco, co oběma nepříjemně připomínalo lidskou paži, u nohou jí ležel zbytek těla. Uplynulo už sto dní, co Kurt poprvé viděl chodící mrtvé. Někdo by mohl říct, že sto dní je dlouhá doba zvyknout si na tenhle pohled.

Není.

-.-.-

I když Kurt už dva dny nic nejedl, udělalo se mu špatně. V ústech ucítil kyselost žaludečních šťáv. Vyděšeně zacouval zpět.

„Jdeme zpátky,“ zašeptal jeho milenec. „ _Pomalu,“_ zagestikuloval. Kurt vyděšeně přikyvoval a ustupoval. Jak už to ale bývá v podobných okamžicích, jako naschvál zakopl o povalující se šanon papírů, který v rozlehlé chodbě s hlasitým zvukem odletěl na druhou stranu. Zaklel. Žena před nimi, tedy spíš to, co kdysi něžnějším pohlavím bývalo, zvedla hlavu. Zavětřila. Odhodila svou krmi. Kurt nikdy neslyšel odpudivější zvuk a neviděl odpudivější výjev, ostatně to si říkal při každém setkání s oživlými mrtvými. Měla zdeformovanou čelist a skalpovanou polovinu kůže na hlavě, oba mladíci mohli vidět lesknoucí se obnažené lebeční kosti, kůže jí plandala přes polovinu obličeje v groteskní napodobenině plápolajícího praporu, takže zákonitě nemohla vidět, ale evidentně jí to bylo jedno. Její noha byla zlomená v kotníku a pokaždé, když na ni došlápla, se ozvalo nechutné křupnutí, přesto všechno se k nim přibližovala. Cítila živé. Jejich dunící srdeční tep, krev, jež jim zpívala v cévách. Jejich vůně dráždila její nenasytné smysly.

Robustnější z obou mladíků se okamžitě přemístil před Kurta, připraven chránit ho svým tělem. Žena, překvapena náhlým pohybem, se na chvíli zastavila – prohlížela si je a Kurt by přísahal, že se na ně šklebila. Vycenila příliš velké zašpičatělé zuby – Kurtovi na mysli vystoupilo pohádkové: _Babičko, proč máš tak velké zuby?_ – a pak se vyřítila přímo na ně. Muž byl připraven a vší silou, co mu zbývala, na ni zaútočil obrovským kladivem, které našel Kurt, ale jež na něho bylo příliš těžké. Improvizovaná zbraň se se svištivým zvukem srazila s ženinou hlavou. Zabořila se hluboko do její lebky a oba muže pokropila sprška skládající se ze zbytků mozku, krve a drobných úlomků kostí. Ženino tělo v jednu chvíli stálo, jako kdyby si neuvědomovalo, že už dávno není živé, prsty na rukou se pořád křečovitě svíraly a napínaly, a ve druhé se zřítilo k zemi.

„Bože,“ zanaříkal Kurt a prakticky se vrhl do náruče svého partnera. Pevně se přimáčkl k jeho nepříliš teplému tělu. Objímaný mladík zkřivil tvář bolestí, když Kurt zaryl své kostnaté prsty do jeho paže, ale jelikož měl obličej zabořený v jeho rameni, Kurt si toho nevšiml.

„Musíme dál,“ _nemáme moc času,_ dodal si pro sebe. Kurt přikývl a ruku v ruce vykročili.

-.-.-

Vyšli z budovy. Oba se nadechli čerstvého vzduchu. Ale zdaleka to nebyla ona svěží vůně, co mohli cítit před více jak třemi měsíci. Možná, že už oba zešíleli, (kdo by se divil?), ale zápach hnijícího masa byl všudypřítomný. Oni sami jím byly prolezlí, měli ho zanešený hluboko do pórů pokožky, byl zažraný v jejich vlasech, v jejich oblečení… svým způsobem i oni už byli nakažení.

„Kam?“ zeptal se Kurt. Muž stojící vedle něj naznačil pohybem hlavy – doprava. „Měli bychom si najít nějaký bezpečný úkryt, slunce už zapadá.“ Věděl, že bezpečný úkryt teď už neexistuje. Ta slova byla utopií dnešních dnů. Kdysi býval naivní, teď by dokonce sám sebe, tedy já, jakým kdysi býval, označil za hloupé v mnoha ohledech, když vzpomínal, jak žil před nákazou, ale v posledních měsících dospěl. Musel, pokud chtěl přežít. „Bezpečí,“ zašeptal a chvíli to slovo převaloval na jazyku. Musel ho používat, cítil pak alespoň nějakou naději.

Slunce vykouklo zpoza mraků a jedny z posledních dnešních paprsků je polechtaly na pokožce. Kurt si dovolil malý úsměv. Před vypuknutím novodobé morové rány neměl moc rád slunce, zřejmě to bylo tím, že jeho pokožka měla tendenci se okamžitě spálit jen, co byl v létě delší dobu vystaven slunečnímu svitu, jedno z genetických dědictví po jeho zesnulé matce. Ale teď ho paprsky potěšily. Nastavil tvář a snažil se jich zachytit co nejvíc. Kdo ví, jestli to není naposledy. Mladík s kladivem, které bylo ulepené od zaschlé krve a kusů mozku, ho chytil za ruku a šli. _Nesmíme ztrácet čas._

„Je ti zima?“ zeptal se Kurt. Jeho přítel zavrtěl hlavou. „Máš ledovou ruku.“

-.-.-

Stáli před jedním z řady rodinných domků. Kdysi to bývala jedna z nejbezpečnějších a nejklidnějších čtvrtí v Limě, dnes bylo jedno, kde se nacházíte, i když klid tu panoval stále. Vánek si pohrával s větvemi stromů, listí šumělo, všechny domy měly bílý plůtek – idyla. Na zelených trávnících zůstaly rozházené hračky a jízdní kola s velkými barevnými klaksony.  Ale oba věděli, že klid nerovná se bezpečí, dokazovalo to auto, které zaparkovalo v předsíni jednoho z domů a na jehož předním skle se skvěla obří krvavá skvrna, či nepietně roztahané lidské ostatky na příjezdové cestě jiného domu.

Slunce už skoro zašlo a rychle se stmívalo. Bylo pouhou otázkou několika okamžiků, než padne soumrak. Měli nejvyšší čas se schovat, jen prověřit dům, že je prázdný a hlavně bezpečný. Otevřeli dveře – nic se na ně nevyřítilo, první dobré znamení, ve sklepě také nic, kromě spousty nepotřebných předmětů, které si rodina za léta nastřádala a neměla srdce je vyhodit, ale nikoho nenašli. Přízemí se zdálo být v pořádku, v kuchyni dokonce objevili nějaké konzervy a v obývacím pokoji zase dvě teplé vlněné deky. Obezřetně vyšlapali schody do prvního patra. Při každém zavrzání zůstali chvíli stát a snažili se utišit hlasitě bušící srdce, křečovitě svírali své zbraně.

Vystoupali nahoru. První dveře, jež otevřely, skrývaly velkou vzdušnou ložnici s fotografiemi šťastně se usmívajících novomanželů. Postel pečlivě ustlaná. Skříně zavřené. Na nočním stolku podle názvu nějaký sladkobolný román. Koupelna s příšerným umělohmotným puntíkatým závěsem a huňatými nadýchanými ručníky. Pracovna – zřejmě paní domu, protože byla laděna do jemných medových tónů a opatřena šicím strojem a krejčovskou pannou a v oknech krajkovými záclonkami. Poslední dveře vedly do dětského pokoje. Sněhobílá komoda s knoflíky ve tvaru stylizovaných hlaviček medvídků, přebalovací pult, vyrovnané plyšové hračky na poličce, dětská kosmetika na druhé. Uprostřed stála kolébka s nebesy. Všechno zářilo čistotou. Až na jednu maličkost – za postýlkou vykukovaly nohy v lodičkách na nízkém podpatku a pod nimi se rozprostírala louže krve. Oba muži se zarazili, když spatřili ležící tělo. Uvědomili si, že sladký železitý zápach krve je zde silnější a míchalo se do něj ještě něco jiného – něco, co by dávno mělo být pohřbené v zemi. Ani jeden nechtěl vidět celý trup, ale pokud zamýšleli zůstat, museli prověřit vše. Po chvíli, co nabrali kuráž, se oba opatrně vydali prozkoumat prostor, kam neviděli.

„Běž pryč!“ vykřikl muž vepředu a svá slova doplnil prudkým pohybem paže, jak se snažil zastavit Kurta, aby nemusel spatřit, co se vlastně za kolébkou odehrálo. Leč Kurt už nemohl dalšímu kroku zabránit, došlápl a uviděl. Odskočil stranou a začal se dávit, už podruhé za den měl v ústech žaludeční šťávy.

Za kolébkou ležela asi třicetiletá žena s rukama roztaženýma naznak v potrhaných šatech a vedle ní sedělo batole, které se z ní s odpornými mlaskavými zvuky snažilo nakrmit. Podle zbytků modré košilky a stejně barevných prvků v pokojíku zřejmě chlapec. Krátké dětské prstíky se vesele hrabaly v matčině hrudníku, jako by se snažily vybrat si nejlahodnější sousta. Kdysi dozajista roztomilá dětská tvář byla změněna k nepoznání. Krví podlité oči, buclaté dětské tváře potřísněné zaschlou, ale i čerstvou krví a zbytky lidkých tkání a vůbec nejhorší na celém tom pohledu byla ústa. _Tak malé dítě by nemělo mít ani zuby_ , napadlo Kurta, když je chlapec zaregistroval a otočil se na ně. Ústečka se roztáhla do obludného šklebu, ze kterého se mu opět zvedl žaludek, panenky v očích se náhle rozšířily, takže byly skoro přes celé oči a drobný nosík se nakrčil, jak batole zavětřilo vůni žijících lidí. Mladíka stojícího vepředu si rychle prohlédlo a pak svoji pozornost zaměřilo na Kurta. Zavýsklo. Čaplo na všechny čtyři a po kolenou a rukou se neuvěřitelnou rychlostí přibližovalo ke stojícím mladíkům.

_Prásk!_

Vzduch proťalo letící kladivo a svoji pouť ukončilo uprostřed dětské hlavičky, ta se rozprskla, jako když zmáčknete rajče v dlani, a na načechraném bílém koberci s obrázky dinosaurů zůstalo ležet to, co z dětského tělíčka zbylo.

-.-.-

„Jsi pořád tak studený,“ zašeptal Kurt ke druhému muži.

„Měl bys spát,“ zaskřípal mu hlas v odpověď a mladík oba přikryl dekou, kterou dříve našli. Lehce zaváněla zatuchlinou, ale na tom stejně nezáleželo. V domě nakonec zůstali, i přes veškeré Kurtovy protesty. Po druhém prověření, že jsou už opravdu sami, a vyhození obou ostatků těl ven, nakonec svolil. Skromně se navečeřeli (museli si nechat jídlo do zásoby), schoulili na gauči v obývacím pokoji a tulili se k sobě. Pravda mohli si vybrat manželskou postel, ale oboum to přišlo nepatřičné. Spíš než pokus o nějakou intimnost v tom byla snaha získat od toho druhého co nejvíce lidského tepla – vědět, že mají jeden druhého.

Kurt se vzbudil uprostřed noci, červené číslice na digitálních hodinách ukazovaly půl třetí, elektřina se samozřejmě dávno přestala distribuovat, ale zřejmě se baterie v hodinách ještě nevybily. Nejdříve se dezorientovaně rozhlížel kolem sebe, než si vzpomněl, kde to jsou, a poté naslouchal útrobám domu. Vše se zdálo být v pořádku. Žádné kradmé zvuky plížení či sýpavý dech značící nevítaného hosta. Jeho přítel ležel vedle něj, třásl se zimou a neustále sebou mlel. Nic překvapivého. Noční můry je provázaly neustále. Pohladil ho po krátkých vlasech, které se tak lišily od těch jeho. Chytil za ruku – studená. Zvláštní. Přitom noci byly ještě poměrně teplé. A jemu samotnému chladno nebylo a většinou to byl on, kdo se třásl. Zdvihl dlaň a položil mu ji na čelo, které se slabě lesklo potem. Studené. Kurt nechápal. Předtím nevypadal nemocně, nekašlal, neměl teplotu ani zimnici. Na bolavé rameno úplně zapomněl. Vyděsila ho myšlenka, že by ho jeho partner mohl opustit. Nemohl tu zůstat sám. Nemohl. Zbláznil by se. Nepřežil by. Ztracen ve své mysli si nevšiml, že se muž zavrtěl a otevřel oči – zornice měl rozšířené, takřka přes celé oční bulvy a Kurt najednou zacítil pronikavý pach rozkladu.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se a stáhl ruku z jeho čela. Jeho přítel si ho upřeně prohlížel a jemu se to ani trochu nezamlouvalo. Zápach sílil. Na tom pohledu bylo cosi jiného – cizího. Chtěl si odsednout o kus dál, ale muž natáhl paži a chytil ho. Stisk byl pevný a neúprosný. „Co to děláš? Chceš něco?“ Muž se k němu přiblížil, jako kdyby ho chtěl políbit, Kurt cítil chlad táhnoucí se z jeho kůže, jeho tváře byly v zajetí mrtvolně ledových hrubých dlaní. „Pusť mě! Slyšíš! Pusť mě!“ panikařil a snažil se z objetí vymanit. Muž nereagoval. Otevřel ústa, Kurt se málem zadusil z toho zápachu, který z nich vycházel. Mladík se ještě víc naklonil. Zablesknutí ostrých zubů –

„ – Kurte, Kurte! Vzbuď se! Kurte!“ Někdo jím třásl. Kurt se prudce posadil a hluboce oddechoval. Pevné paže se ho snažily vtáhnout do objetí.

„Ne!“ zavřískl a kvůli pohybu, co učinil, skončil na podlaze zamotaný do pokrývky. Zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Vypadal jako zvířátko, které se cítí ohroženo a ve snaze utéct kope kolem sebe.

„Proboha! Jsi v pořádku? Kurte!“

„Nedotýkej se mě!“ vykřikl a pozpátku se snažil dostat od muže co nejdál. Nechtěl, aby ho teď kdokoli objímal. David pomalu vylezl z teplé postele a připlížil se po čtyřech k svému příteli. „Všechno je v pořádku, ano? Všechno je v pořádku,“ mluvil tichým uklidňujícím hlasem, jakým matky vysvětlují dítěti, že ve skříni ani pod postelí žádný bubák není a ono může klidně spát ve svém pokoji samo. Dolezl až k chvějícímu se tělu, natáhl k němu ruku, jemně stiskl otřásající se rameno. Kurt sebou lehce cukl. „Davide?“ zašeptal, a když si byl opravdu jistý, že je to jeho přítel, nechal se opatrně obejmout. Kolébali se spolu a David mu do ucha broukal melodii, kterou sice subtilnější mladík znal, ale momentálně si nemohl vzpomenout odkud. Kurt párkrát popotáhl, zcela proti svému přesvědčení si utřel nos do rukávu pyžama, a pak mu vše vyklopil. Vyzpovídal se z hrůz, které mu připravil jeho mozek. David ho nechal. Celou dobu byl tiše a jen ho lehce hladil po zádech, nebyl žádný psycholog, ale věděl, že když to ze sebe Kurt dostane ven, uleví se mu. Třas konečně ustal, stejně jako Kurtovo šeptání, a oni se mohli společně přesunout zpět do postele. Teď už o něco klidnější mladík skončil v pevném, ale zároveň jemném objetí, které prohřávalo celé jeho tělo. Zdaleka se nepodobalo tomu, jaké zažil ve své mysli.

„Slib mi jedno,“ zaštkal a přitiskl se ještě blíž k teplému tělu, mluvil tak spíš do Davidovy kůže než k němu samotnému, „už se nikdy nebudeme koukat na horory.“


End file.
